


Try Again

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Superman wants to take you on a romantic flight, but things don’t go according to plan…





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble request from an Anon, and I know its been like thre months, but it’s done! I was so busy this summer, and I am somehow making time at college. I just want to point out that you don’t know that Superman is Clark Kent in this one. 
> 
> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Not in your lifetime, Superman.”

The hero arched an eyebrow as you crossed your arms over your chest, holding your chin high.

“Why not?”

Your resolve weakened at that question. 

Why not? Well, the answer, for you, was simple. You were terrified of heights, and the thought of flying through the sky at altitudes only planes should really attempt was already making your stomach churn.

But Superman did scarier things every day. Hell, flying was the easy part.

“Well, um…” you wracked your brain for an answer, knowing that “I have a fear of heights” wasn’t going to cut it.

“Why don’t you just try it first? If you don’t like it, I won’t hesitate to lower you slowly to the ground,” the man in tights before you gave you a smile that radiated trust.

And you should be able to trust him, especially with your life; he had saved it a number of times.

You let out a breath, your arms slapping against your sides as you relaxed your posture, “I’ll fly with you.”

Superman’s grin widened, and he closed the distance between the two of you. A firm arm wrapped around your waist, gripping you tightly against his muscled torso, and you hesitantly looped your arms about his neck.

“Ready?”

You inhaled and exhaled, your voice shaking, “A-as I’ll ever be.”

“Come on. It’ll be romantic, and you will enjoy it. Trust me.”

There’s that word again. Trust.

“Here we go…" 

With those words, you were up among the stars and clouds, clinging for dear life to the body next to you as you peered down at glittering Metropolis below.

"Well?” his warm breath sent shivers down your spine. “What do you think?”

You tore your eyes from the beautiful–yet frightening–picture below you and met the hero’s blue eyes. 

“It’s breathtaking…”

He nodded, his eyes becoming hooded as he leaned in, “Even more so with you here…”

Your lips barely touched when you felt it. It was like a biological elevator in your stomach had crashed down to the bottom of it, and the consequences were instant.

You broke away from him quickly, bringing a hand to your mouth.

“What’s wrong? Was I moving too fast…?”

Bless his sweet heart, he thought it was him.

You shook your head, “Please put me down.”

The look on your face seemed to tell him everything, and he did as you asked, letting the two of you float down to the nearest building.

Once your feet touched the roof, you collapsed into his arms, trying to fight off the waves of nausea currently wracking your body.

“I’m really sorry. I forgot that the first time can be a little bit too much as far as motion goes…”

You shook your head, feeling slightly better, “No need to apologize. You were trying to do something romantic, and I ruined it…”

You felt a light pressure on your forehead, causing you to look up and meet his blue-eyed gaze.

“I don’t know about you, Y/N, but just being with you is romantic enough for me.”

The back of his fingers ran across your cheek as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear. You flushed at his words and actions as well as your own thoughts.

“I truly am sorry for getting motion sickness during it, but…” you looked away from him, “…c-can we try that kiss again? If you don’t mind?”

Superman just chuckled before cupping your cheek and giving you exactly what you asked for.

The kiss was sweet, tender, and held a whole lot of promise. 

When you broke apart, you realized that, at some point, you had rested your elbows upon his shoulders, your fingers tangled within his dark hair.

The next words you uttered made him throw his head back in laughter.

“Sure, Y/N. We can try flying again.”


End file.
